


You Are My Sunshine

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda? Being a loving parent? yes, F/F, Fluff, Hannah? being ready to stab someone? Also yes!, Happy family plz, Sequel fic to 'What You Say Of Me', Which means its a baby fic!, soft warm feels!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: A shudder quivered down her spine once she’d let herself think about it- having her baby sleep in some weird glass box thing amongst rows of other squealing flesh creatures? No thanks.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A Part 2 to: What You Say Of Me, my other Hamanda fic!  
> Heres some tooth-rotting healing to save u from the pain in the first fic-  
> Can also be read as a stand-alone Oneshot!
> 
> Plz enjoy the bad pacing <3

The doctor said that once she was able to keep her eyes open long enough, their dark greyish color would fully develop into their rightful, hazel hue. Amanda thought that it was a rather terrifying concept- the idea that something as permanent as eye color could change within the first few weeks of life. It was like she was looking at some otherworldly creature, and truthfully, it played the part rather well; it was a small, light pink colored lump of flesh, with no teeth or feelable bone to speak of. Like a little log of taffy. The log yawned, which startled the red-haired witch for a split second- it had taken so long for the nurse to get her to sleep, and she feared that if it awoke, she’d never hear the end of its gurgly wails for comfort, a slightly heartbreaking noise that made her want to apologize, despite the fact that she herself would have had nothing to do with it.   
Fiona O’Neill was born on November 3rd, at 5 pounds, 4 ounces. She was lighter than most newborns, but the hospital staff had assured her that it wasn’t anything for them to worry about- that her small size was likely due to how petite her mother was, and that so long as she began to gain some weight after her first month, she’d be fine. Her tinyness wasn’t all she’d gotten from Hannah- she’d claimed her soft, sensitive skin, and possibly her allergy to Kiwis. Of course, she had her eyes, too- intelligent and commanding, yet so soft and so warm that one couldn’t help but want to roll over and do whatever it was they asked. Amanda knew she was screwed the moment she saw them. 

What was even more terrifying was that she looked quite a bit like Amanda too. She had a faint dusting of what would grow to be freckles across her nose cheeks, and wild, messy tufts of auburn/red hair, short and fluffy, like a little lion cub. Amanda wondered if she’d develop a pair of pointy little teeth, too, matching her currently sleeping parent’s own. Speaking of which- Amanda looked up to check and make sure she was still there. After eleven hours of labor, she wouldn’t blame Hannah if she’d chosen to up and disintegrate on her; the horrible, gut-wrenching noises she’d been making made Amanda feel like she was witnessing the end of the life, rather than the start of a new one. Luckily Barbara had been there, doing her duty as Godmother by making sure Hannah didn’t stab Amanda to death for doing so much as breathe in her direction- needless to say, Hannah wasn’t going to be carrying any more of her children anytime soon.    
Hannah was alright, looking a bit worse for wear, but still recovering relatively well. There were a few minor complications due to her having narrow hips (Amanda had nearly dropped dead when she was pulled aside and told that they might have to cut her wife open-), but in the end, she’d successfully delivered one tiny, screaming gremlin all on her own, no assistance needed.    
It was just like an England to get shit done like that, she supposed.   
After watching the gentle, undisturbed rise and fall of Hannah’s ribcage as she breathed for a few moments, she let her gaze wander around the room a bit. It was decently sized, and they’d had it all to themselves for the time being. There was a closet-sized bathroom connected to the inner wall, with an uncomfortably small shower, which Amanda was sure Hannah would try to use as soon as she was able to stand on her own. Besides, that was a counter, with various cabinets and light equipment used to check newborns the moment they arrived- the more serious stuff far on the other side of the maternity wing, near the nursery. A shudder quivered down her spine once she’d let herself think about it- having her baby sleep in some weird glass box thing amongst rows of other squealing flesh creatures? No thanks. She’d stay up all night, if that’s what it took to keep her nearby.    
Looking back down at what she’d been waiting about eight months, two weeks, and five days (not that she’d been counting, no sir) for, Amanda nearly had a second heart attack as her wandering eyes were locked into place by one of the most wobbly stares she’d ever encountered. Fiona had opened her eyes in the dim light of the hospital room, and was sort of examining Amanda’s face. It was an unfocused inspection, the child not really having the capacity to keep her gaze where she wanted it, but it frightened Amanda, so much so that she pulled her closer, bringing her knees to her chest atop the uncomfortable armchair in order to prop her up correctly. While having her head in the baby’s direction made fear bleed along the edges of her consciousness, Amanda was  _ compelled _ to keep her near. She was so soft, so fragile- anything could happen to her. She was exposed, even in the safety of Amanda’s arms. The shadows cast by moonlight through drawn blinds made her jump, the varying sound of footsteps from outside the closed door having drawn what could almost be growls from her lips.    
Perhaps it was not the baby she feared, but the danger it all but drew to itself. Like a magnet for all that was deadly and evil. Amanda was overwhelmed with the urge to curl around her and protect her from all the things that would pose a threat- everything from ‘i _ llness, violent acts, and the true evils of the world _ ’ to ‘ _ eighth-grade math tests, anything cinnamon flavored, and public restrooms _ ’.    
  
“I won’t let those things happen to you,” Amanda promised, holding the infant's line of sight for nearly three seconds. “I promised your Mother that, you know? I’ll take care of you both, I swear it.”   
Fiona cooed in her direction, a quiet, strange noise, but a curious one all the same. The Irish blooded woman nearly melted.   
“You will be the death of me, someday.” She whispered. “But I don’t think I’ll mind.”

  
  


“Amanda?”   
Hannah’s voiced lit up the room, all tired and hoarse. Amanda was immediately at her in an instant, getting up from her seat as quickly as possible without hurting their daughter.    
“Hey, Baby- you should get some more rest.” She insisted, kneeling down beside the bed so that her wife didn’t have to sit up.   
“Is she awake?”   
Amanda smiled. Of course, Hannah would want to fuss over her this early in the morning. Lifting the infant from her arms, she gently placed Fiona into grabby hands, watching as Hannah pulled her to her chest, tucking her tiny head underneath her chin. If people could purr, Amanda was sure that’s what she’d be doing.   
“She was a good sleeper. Got up just before you did.”   
Hannah took a deep breath, and Amanda wondered if she’d noticed the scent of baby powder too.    
“Hello sweet girl~” She whispered. “Did you like it when Mommy held you?”   
Amanda felt the butterflies in her stomach grow stronger, accepting that they would most likely never leave so long as she held the title of ‘mommy’. She’d forgotten for a moment that she had also had a hand in making this unexpected dream come true.   
Folding her arms atop the mattress, Amanda rested her head while Hannah pressed her lips against the side of the baby’s face, mumbling something too soft for her to hear. Were her girls keeping secrets from her already? She wouldn’t be surprised- such dangerous and conniving creatures, they were. Amanda could practically taste future arguments on her tongue, all of which she would lose. It made her smile, though she hid her mouth behind the skin of her forearm to hide it.   
“I thought you wanted to be called Mommy?”   
Hannah looked at her from the corner of her eye, not at all sorry for the sly, tired grin on her face.    
“I changed my mind. I think it suits you much better~”   
“Oh really? Now why is that, gorgeous?”    
“Because,” the hazel-eyed woman commented, her matter of fact tone ever present, weaved in between her words. Most of her sentences were handcrafted like this, Amanda noted. “Only a ‘Mommy’ could be  _ that _ head over heels for someone they’d only just met~”   
“What, and you’re saying you aren’t?”   
“Oh no, I am~” Hannah kissed the infant's forehead again. “But I’m hardly as mushy about it as you.”   
Amanda stuck out her tongue.    
“I’m not mushy, I’m super tough. Gonna teach her how to beat the shit outta people, and chew on ice.”   
“Mhm, and cut onions without tearing up?”   
“Especially that.”   
Hannah closed her eyes, and let her head drop back onto her a pillow, her sleepy laugh filtering through Amanda’s ears like music for the soul.

“That’s good.” She murmured. “It’s good to know… that you’ll take care of her. She so small, you know? It’s kinda…”   
“Scary?” The kneeling witch offered. “Yeah, I know… I’m worried I’ll break her.”   
“You won’t. Like you said, you’re tough-  which means she is too. Soon enough, she’ll be the one calling the shots, I bet~”   
Amanda reached for Hannah’s hand, holding it tightly once she’d opened up her palm to accept her.   
“I love you. Thank you, so much.”   
Hannah looked confused.   
“For what, Babe?”   
Amanda didn’t say anything.   
  
_ Yeah, she most certainly wasn’t going anywhere. _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Howdy guys!  
> I tried to make this fic a direct parallel to What You Say Of Me, only slightly longer and with more good feels!!! More Amanda centric, since the first one was Hannah centric. 
> 
> And Fiona!!! The name's Irish (to honor Amanda's heritage~), and will probably only ever be used in this fic alone.  
> Unless, you know- I make this a series.  
> But that would be ridiculous, right?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I apologize for the horrible spelling and grammar that probably slipped past my intense proofreading <3 <3


End file.
